The Attack
by MrsAdrianIvashkov15
Summary: OK. So, this is my first non-book related story! Help w. the title name is nice haha : Its about a girl named Kay-Lynn and her new school, meeting uber cute rebel Sean, and his crazy ex-girlfriend...still in the works!First 5 chapters! R&R nice!


OK. First Un-book based story! Comment pleasee!!!! R&R GREATLY appreciated. Ps. Help w. the title name?

**Chapter One**

I am Kay-Lynn Balans. Some may think I am one of the most depressed souls on earth, sometimes their right. I stand about 5'4, short angled black bob hair, pale as snow dressed in almost all black (on a good day my ensemble contains teal, purple and black plaid skirts). This is my story.

As I was walking off the big yellow limo for my first day of school in Gleestown High (home of the overly peppy kids. Barf) I saw him. I had no clue who he was but something drew me to him. Maybe it was his dark demeanor or his leather bad boy jacket but I knew I had to say something. He was a god! Tall, about six foot, tan-ish, black hair sort of side swept but curly enough so it looked like a mess. Hot! Quick. "Um…do you know where the main office is?" Ok I knew where it was but I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Yeah, its-" out of nowhere a tall, tan blond stepped out from behind him, "See buildings 2 and 4 well in the middle there is a number 3. It's marked OFFICE. It's kind of hard to miss. Do you need an escort or are you a big girl?" She said with a mean and sarcastic sneer. Not wanting to start anymore trouble on my first day I walked away.

Just as I was about to reach my first class I saw him again. This time there was no blond witch around so I jumped at the chance, or I almost did. I got sideswiped by a twanging hurricane of pep. "Hi! Are you new? Well of course your new you have a 'new student' pass! Well any who my names Stephanie Jean but you can call me Steff."

Completely blown away by the amount of up-ness a person could have I stammered out "K-k-Kay-Lynn Kay Lynn. Um…nice to meet you?"

"Oh well hello Miss Kay-Lynn! What classes do you have? Yippie you have the same afternoon classes as well as the same lunch!" Fun. Well I guess I can make the best out of it.

"Cool do you we have assigned seats or anything?" I asked.

"Nope! One of the great things about our teachers! Do ya'll wanna sit by me?" She inquired.

"Sure", remembering the mysterious guy I added with a nod in his direction, "Who is he? I tried to ask him where the Main Office was but his little blond body guard attacked me and acted like I was a kindergartener."

"Oh, that's Sean Gallahoy and Tanya Murry. He is the bad boy of the school." With an apologetic look she added, "He's the only one here that dresses like you. No offence you look very uh well nice. And well, Tanya there's no beating her queen-ness. She is like the horrible hag from down under, if you know what I mean" Steff pointed to the ground. "Do you like, well _like_ like him? Because I _could_ arrange a meeting…?" She kindly asked

"I really don't know I mean he's cute and all," who was I kidding he was GORGEOUS! "but I don't want to mess with Tanya's property. Thanks but no, I'm all set."

"Okay if you insist. Oopsie were gonna be late if we don't get a move on. I'll see you at lunch!" She said before she flew off.

As predicted I was the last student to enter the class and there was only one seat left, right next to him. The Greek god, I am going to faint. "About time you enter the class Miss Balans. I have a seat for you next to ." My history teacher Mr. Centry told me.

During the first five minutes of class I felt a poke in the arm. I peeked out of the side of my eye and found Sean passing me a note:

Sorry about Tanya today. Told her it wasn't cool. U k?

-S

Oh. My. Goddess. Was I k? WAS I K!?!?! Of course I was k!

Yeah. Fine. Thanks.

-K-L

I passed the paper back and got an immediate response

K. I'll make it up 2u. Coffee u. Me. Friday nite. I insist. Cell: 555-1553

-S

Coffee. Him. Me. Date. EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!! I would have to talk to Steff about this! For the rest of class I was floating on air. You know how I said there was possibly the most depressed person on earth? Well think again suckas! I got a date with McHottie! I'm so happy I could do a mini happy dance but it would ruin my gothic demeanor.

**Chapter Two**

I never thought I would be so glad to see a girl as peppy as Stephanie. The second I told her what happened she flipped. Literally flipped. Right in the middle of the lunch room.

"Oh! My dear sweet mother of corn!" She yipped. "Yes! Yes! Yes! You totally have to! It would be a waste of your precious social life. Ya know ya only get a couple of chances at this kind a thing right?" She asked me in a rushed exited tone. I never thought anything could go wrong with my day. Well I was wrong.

****************

It came in the form of an IM:

CheerHottie56: You think your sooo lucky don't you!

DarknDeprst666: Who are you?

CheerHottie56: Tanya Murry? Ya no Seans "blond bodyguard"? Yeah well you think your sooo cool bc he invited you out to coffee on not just pitty but also a bet. Yes that's right a bet. Suck it in new girl!

DarknDeprst666:How did you get my screen name? he would never do that to me you liar!

CheerHottie56: Sure think what you will he's the liar

_CheerHottie56 Signed Off_

He wouldn't do that to me would he? I had to get to the bottom of this. So what did I do? Well first I call Steff and see what she says I should do. After three incredibly long rings she answers.

"Hello?" she answers

"Hey Steff? Its Kay-Lynn. I just got an interesting IM from Tanya…Can you help me I don't know what to make of it." I repeated our short conversation to her word for word.

"That witch! She's probably lying but did he give you his cell number?"

Did he? I took out our note again and re-read it. 'Cell: 555-1553' I guess so "Yeah I just looked at our note and he did write it."

"Well…? Why are you talking to me instead of calling him to clarify!? Go! Get off the phone with me! GO NOW" She practically screamed into the phone.

Great…I guess I have to call him. It's not like I was nervous or anything I mean I've had plenty of boyfriends before and I called a bunch of guys up a bunch of times, but why am I freaking out about this? Just one little tiny phone call…well I guess I'll get it over with.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring "Hello, you have reached the cell phone of Sean Gallahoy please leave a message at the ton---Hello?" Gah! I thought I was getting off easy too! He sounded sleepy, "Hello? Any one there?" Crap here is my time. "Hi…um…this is Kay-Lynn Balans. I have a question I need to ask you." After a slight hesitation I heard him let a breath out I heard him say, "Yeah. What?" "Well I know this is stupid but I was wondering if you just asked me for coffee out of pity or because of a bet?" After a long pause heard him reply "Did Tanya tell you that? Because she can be a really wicked person sometimes." That left me awestruck. "O-o-ok cool yeah cool. So what time are we meeting? Or are you picking me up. But I can get a ride I don't want to make you pick me up if you don't want to because I'm totally not li-" I babbled. "Kay-Lynn chill out. It's alright I'll be there to pick you up around 5 o'clock ok?" he said cutting me off. "I have to go I'll talk to you in History tomorrow." Click. That went well. I managed to sound like a bumbling idiot. Great I can tell this is going to end with a second date. Totally. Not really.

**Chapter 3**

By the time I was dressed and ready I had to admit it. I looked hawt! I was wearing my hair with electric blue tips and I had a short black leather skirt with my one of a kind, self made safety pinned 'Bite Me' tee. I hastily looked at the clock to see how much time I didn't have to back out of this and the clock read five of five. Oh god…Too late to back down now… I was thinking to myself as I heard 3 quick raps on my front door. Getting my purse and checking my hair one more time in the mirror I headed for the front door.

"Sorry I took a litt-Your not Sean!?" I said when I looked up and saw my new best friend Stephanie.

"What time is he coming? Oh…my…good_ness_ what happen to you!?!? You look like a babe!" She gave me a chill look over.

"Why thank you! If only he thinks the same then we won't have to worry now will we?" I said as I looked over her shoulder to see a black 911 Porsche with a midnight blue pin stripe speeding up the street and stopping in front of my house. "Uh…Steph. I think you may have to go…I don't wanna be a bum or anything but I really don't want a third wheel on my date." Looking over at Sean I added, "Who by the way is here in my dream car! Eeepp!" Wow to think I never 'eeped' once in my life before I came here. "Go have your fun!" Stephanie called encouragingly. "Thanks I will! I'll call you the second I walk through my door!" I yelled as I walked up to his car and like the gentlemen he is he opened the door for me.

**************

As I got in the car I noticed he couldn't stop looking at me. Did my hair really look that odd? After a couple minutes of this I turned so I could face him and I said the swiftest thing to pop out of my mouth…it also happened to be the first thing as well, "Do I have something in my teeth?" Wow Kay-Lynn…smart with a capital S. "No, I just wanted to admire your beauty. You look quite lovely tonight. I like what you did to your hair it shows your spunk." I couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth! I was beautiful! "Oh…um thank you…you look nice tonight also…" And that he did. He was wearing a form fitting black sweater vest and jeans. His hair was doing the flippy thing I love. He was gorgeous like always! Before I could say another thing he dropped the bomb on our so far perfect date, "About the Tanya thing, she isn't always nice and we were going out but that ended, or at least for me it did she still harbors a few feelings for me. If she threatens you in any way just tell me. She's taken it too far with my past girlfriends and you are really special and I really like you and I don't want her getting in the way." All of the sudden he stopped the car and turned around and planted a kiss on my lips. If you call what I felt was surprised that would be an understatement! I was in awe.

"I'm sorry I have wanted to do that for a long time. You're so amazing and it kills me to see you just sitting there. I can tell she said something to you and its bugging you…what's up?" He asked me.

"Well, I was on my instant messenger and an IM popped up from her and she told me that you were just sorry for me and she said something about a bet. I know it's crazy but I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Look at me." I did, "Don't listen to her. She's a pathological liar. Tanya Murry is a jealous psycho-freak. She will say and do anything to ruin us. I haven't known you for a long time but I can tell we have something good going on. I have had many girlfriends in the past but you. You're just something else." He took my hands and looked into my eyes when he added, "I've fallen head over heels for you. Kay-Lynn Balons. Don't ever let a shallow witch try to change that." Awe! He's a super amazing person already!

"I…uh…don't know what to say…" I wasn't lying I really didn't. For one of the only times ever in my life I was wordless.

"Dang-it! I knew I was going to screw this up by saying that. I'm sorry and I completely understand if you think I'm moving too fast. If you want to break-" He couldn't finish his sentence because I was kissing him. Finally after what seemed like a long time we broke away. "Wow…I guess I don't have to worry about you breaking up with me any time soon." He was correct. By this time we had reached the café a little behind due to our little distractions, so we didn't know what chaos was wreaking havoc when we got there.

**Chapter 4**

As we stepped into the normally quiet and serine atmosphere of the café we knew something was wrong. It was chaotic. When we tried to place our order in there was no one around to order from. Taking a look around for the first time I noticed there were extremely smelly people with abnormally long hair. Everywhere. Not kidding!

Sean and I turned to each other and we made identical looks of confusion. Looking around again I saw Tanya and the Tanya-ettes coming towards us. I looked at Sean and he shook his head and held my hand tighter. He could feel the fear I was harboring, "Hey. Don't worry. She isn't going to hurt you." He told me before he kissed me. "Ugh. Don't you get it!? He doesn't like you. It's a silly little pity date and because he doesn't want to lose a bet. Isn't that right Sean?" We heard a snake like voice behind us that could only belong to Tanya, "Haven't figured it out yet newbie? He is mine now and forever we are in love and there is nothing you can do about it," She sneered as she stepped in between us and started doing this nasty bump and grind when kissing thing. Sean immediately broke away. "Aw come on baby you know you want me. Forever and always, mine baby." She whined after him "No. I ended it with you a long time ago. You are a stuck-up snotty freak and I don't want to have anything to do with you. I am with Kay now. She is my girlfriend and you aren't. You have no right what so ever to be doing what you just did to me. If anyone it would be my _girlfriend _Kay-LynnNOT you." He snapped furiously and grabbed my hand as we hurried out of the café.

We hurried into the car and he drove off at impossibly unsafe speeds. It was our luck night. No cops, stray cats/dogs, or rainy/icy roads. I dared to glace a look at my speedy friend and I noticed looks on his face that I had never seen in my one week of knowing him…anger...humility…and most of all hurt. "Hey, Hun," I dared to try, "are you ok? What she did back there was-" I got cut off "Don't you dare say it was nothing! You saw what sick demonic person possessed her! We need to go…get away for a little bit. Not all night we need to bring you back by curfew but we definitely need to go." He babbled to himself.

"Sean, where are we going? Can you please pull over so we can talk about it? I don't mind going somewhere as long as I'm home on time…and you could sneak in through my back door." My house had an attached room from mine and he could have easily snuck in…it wouldn't be the first time a guy snuck in my room after hours…

"Ok. There's a rest stop about a mile from here I'll pull in." a mile later we pulled in, "Ok. I'm sorry I freaked out back there. The truth is I was nervous. Not for you but for me. One of the reasons my past relationships didn't work out was because I fell for Tanya again. I really like you and I know I needed to leave or else I would fall right back into her trap. I'm sorry if you think I'm unstable and again I will understand if you don't want to go out with an unstable person." He solemnly looked down.

"Sean, I don't care if you were afraid to get pulled back to her. Also, if you couldn't tell I well I'm the queen of unstable. You don't have to worry. We won't let anything that witch does keep us apart ok?" I grabbed his hands and gently massaged them. "Ok. I just wanted you to know that. I feel much better now babe, thanks for understanding. Since we are close do you mind if I take you to my friend's house? I want you to meet them. They live about 10 minutes from here."  
"Sure. I'd love to meet your friends! What are their names?" I asked in honest curiosity. "Well, they are twin siblings, Artemis and Aaron. They are our age, 17. Then there's Aaron's girlfriend Eve. She's 16. Artemis' ex- boyfriend left about, well, a few months ago. He goes to our school. Major jerk. Didn't deserve her she's a nice girl. Anyway, were just about here," He said pulling into a wide, windy driveway to an apartment sized house, 2 maybe 3 stories, black shutters and dark blue wood panels. Outside on the porch sat a girl our age, must have been Artemis.

She was beautiful: Long red hair, not the BAM red but the nice and subtle red, tall and skinny. As we got out of the car she sat up and came over to us, "Sean? I haven't seen you in ages. You are just as hot as usual," I guess I looked like I was about to rip her neck out when she quickly added, "don't worry, I'm not interested in Sean. He's like my baby brother." She assured me, "So, what's up? No call. I'm guessing emergency? Tanya snapping her yap again?" she questioned. "Like always you do know what is going on. She did the same as last time except she didn't wait to corner me alone she struck when my girlfriend and I were at the café. Oh yeah this is my girlfriend, Kay-Lynn Balans. She's new to town. Kay-Lynn, this is Artemis Lyra, Artemis this is Kay-Lynn." He introduced us. "Hey. Nice to meet you Artemis. I love your hair. Is it naturally that shade of red? It's perfect." I babbled. "Sean, I like her. She's a keeper, and yes it is all natural, thanks. Oh, and sorry if I set you off with the little hot comment. Like I said, Sean's like my little brother and I only want the best for him so whenever I see his newest girlfriend I test her. Out of all his past girlfriends he's bothered to take here, you passed perfectly. You did the best. Most sneer at me or, like the crazy one named Dianna did, take a swing at me. I like your outfit. It's cute!" she complimented me.

"Ok. Now that we know that you are approved can we please get inside? I want her to meet Aaron and Eve." Sean said sounding impatient. Once we got inside the house we met up with two other kids who must have been Aaron and Eve. Aaron looked just like Artemis, except with shaggy red hair. Eve. Wow. To say she was the complete opposite of me would be an understatement. She was very very petite, platinum blond hair, and very peppy looking. She must have been born here. Extremely glee-full. "Sean, Sean, Sean. Look who we have here. Little brother!" I wondered why they kept calling him that. I'll have to ask him later. "Ah haha very funny Aaron, or should I say Air-Bear? Anyway, you know why I'm here. Aaron and Eve this is Kay-Lynn, Kay-Lynn this is Aaron and Eve." He introduced us. "Nice to meet you, your house if very lovely." I said attempting to make conversation. "Artemis is right…she is a keeper Sean. So how long you staying for? Should I get two rooms ready…?" Aaron looked at me then continued, "or do you want only one room…?" he chuckled as he said this. I could feel my cheeks turn bright pink. "Actually I was going to bring you back Kay but do you think you could stay here? There's a little matter that needs to be settled and you should probably stay here for now. Plus, Tanya may be out looking for you. Can you call Steff and ask if she can cover for you?" Sean asked me. "Yeah I'll call her then my mom." I said and left the room.

"Hey! How'd the date go!?" Steff asked me when I called her. "Well…that's what I'm calling you about…do you think it would be ok if I said I was sleeping over your house when I'm actually over his friends house? We're kinda stuck here…?" I asked her. "Ohhh…I get it." She laughed. "Yep siree I will have no problem saying that! Have fun!" She laughed as she hung up. Good. One down the hardest to go…

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello." My mom answered. "Hey mom…is it ok if I'm sleeping over this girl Stephine's house. I met her at school." I asked. "Yep. You should be fine. You have your celly right?" My mom's annoying way of saying cell phone. "Mmhm…so can I?" "Mmhm. Go ahead I'll call you in the morning." Yess I can. I hung up.

"My mom said I could" I told Sean when I walked into the room. "Ok…Artemis or Eve do either of you have clothes she can barrow? Aaron get TWO rooms ready not one…two…" Sean started telling everyone. "Ok. Kay-Lynn follow us this way we'll make sure you find very nice sleeping clothes…" Artemis said with a little mischievous look in her eyes.

When I changed into the clothes Artemis and Eve found for me I knew it had to be a joke. "Um…Hey do you really think I should be wearing this? It's like brand new tags on and everything…and its expensive. One hundred and twenty dollars! For a little sheet of silk?" because that was all it really was. It was a French black silk dress completed with blue lace at the top and bottom…completely skimpy. "I think it looks cool. Sean's gonna love it!" Eve said excitedly. Was Eve ever right! When I went to his room to say goodnight he couldn't stop staring…I think there was a teensy bit of drool coming out of his mouth. "Um…good night…?" I started saying with a very odd expression on my face. "Yeah…well…um…hey just come here already!" Sean said pulling him towards me. "Ok…um well…" Before I got to say another word in edgewise he pulled me to the bed. "You. Are. So. Beautiful. Kay-Lynn." I think he said something else but I must not have heard him because I was so busy kissing him. I also must have lost track of time because the next think I knew I woke up in his arms and it was morning.

**Chapter 5**

When I went down for breakfast the only people there were Eve and Aaron. I knew I would catch heck for not staying in my own room but whatever. "Hey" here it comes, "How did you like your bed? I sent Eve to check on you and she said you weren't in your room. Did you have fun at your little sleepover with Sean?" Oh god. I knew this was coming. Especially from Aaron. "Yeah well considering we only slept and nothing else it was pretty nice." I said with my best sneer. As I was about to cuss him off more my knight in shining leather rescued me.

By looking at his face I could tell he heard the conversation going on between Aaron and I. "I see your reasoning up to a point. Yes, I should have been more chivalrous and said goodnight to her and brought her straight to her own bedroom but I just couldn't resist. Look at her. Isn't she just the most beautiful thing since Shakespeare? Well not him but I mean the poetry…? Clearly you don't know what I'm talking about…Lets put this in simple terms… She is as bright as the sun…no that is to modest…hmm…how bout this…she's a prized trophy on the shelf of girls." Aaron immediately got that term. Of course, typical guys move. "Ah I see your point little brother." Again with the little brother thing! Gosh! I have to say something. "Hey I noticed you have been calling him your 'little brother' isn't he the same age as you?" The response I got to that was a laugh from both of them. "Ah….Kay-Lynn…This is a pretty touchy subject for your little man here. About…well three years ago Sean and I made a bet. The bet was-" Aaron got cut off from finishing his sentence because Sean leaped across the room, no more like bounded across the room and tackled him to the ground. I couldn't hear much of what they were discussing but from what I did hear Sean was pretty mad. "_**Don't**_ you ever talk about that again! If I hear of you telling her anymore I will make due on the promise I made last night. And, Aaron," Sean started. Aaron nodded, "I will enjoy it." He got off his friend and laughed mercifully. "Let's go babe, I love him like my brother but he gets psycho when you make him angry." Aaron told Eve, whom I forgot was in the room. "Kay, we should probably be leaving as well. I discussed what I needed to with Aaron and Artemis last night and we got done what needed to be done and I do love spending time with you so I don't want your mother finding out about our little rated PG-13 sleepover so let's go…I'm babbling now aren't I?" He was. "I always babble when I'm nervous. Well I guess we don't need to know that um…you go find Artemis and tell her were leaving. I'll go get your clothes from your room. You don't need to change out of that right now if you don't want to. I'm sure they won't mind if you keep that it looks quite hot on you actually…" He trailed off and walked away shaking his head. I took this as my cue to go tell everyone we're leaving.

"Um…Artemis? May I come in?" I knocked on the red-headed beauty's door.

"Kay-Lynn? Is that you? Yes, you may come in." I heard her reply from inside the room. "Hey I'm supposed to tell you we're leaving. I was wondering if you would mind me keeping the night gown?" I asked. "Oh, yes you may keep that. I have many where they come from. Hey, can you shut the door and sit with me on the bed for a second? I want us to have some girl talk time. We may not meet up again in awhile if ever." She looked grim, so I sat down on the queen sized mattress. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her. "Ok. I don't really know how to put this but you may be attacked by Tanya. She may come close to killing you."

**************

The whole rest of the ride home I was dead silent. Still tense about what Artemis said. Sean must have noticed something was up because when he pulled up to my house he parked the car and turned to me, "Are you ok? You've been quiet the whole way home. Did Artemis say something? Did I do something? What about Aaron? Did he set you of-" I cut him off, "No, well yes, Artemis did say something. She, well, she told me Tanya may kill me. She said she would try to hurt me and attack me." I told him looking down. "Oh, wow, I would love to tell you not to worry about it and that she won't hurt you but I wouldn't be telling the truth. She is very dangerous. That was part of the reason I brought you to Aarons house. It wouldn't be the first time she tried to hurt the one I loved because of her insane jealousy and her unstable mental mind." He turned to me and kissed me softly on the lips. Before I could think of what I was saying it came out, "Sneak into my room tonight. Keep me safe. I need a big, strong, man to protect me." I told him as my new neighbors annoying little dog came and tried to attack me. The dog was just begging me to kick him so what did I do? I protected myself and kick that poor little defenseless doggie out until next Tuesday. Sean looked at me, then at the dog. "From what I just witnessed you can handle yourself pretty well. You punted that poor puppy in a night gown. Which, may I add, looks a little worn up, we should go inside and you should change. In a separate room, you don't want to tempt me." He said giving me a dirty, seducing look. I could immediately feel the red rise up to my cheeks as I did my best to sprint into my room and shut the door without him catching me.


End file.
